


Hollow

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some changes aren't visible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after _Enterprise_ returns from the Delphic Expanse, having prevented deployment of the Xindi weapon. Despite that success, the mission took a high personal toll on Jonathan. This is his voice. (It is AU to most the season 4 episode _Home_.)
> 
> “ _I can’t go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then._ ” (Lewis Carroll) 

 

The rocky coast looks the same as when we were last here. The sea is unchanging. Tides roll in and ebb as their usual rhythms dictate.

Malcolm’s hand is just as warm as it clasps mine, his eyes still reflecting the colors of the stormy sky. 

The townsfolk remember us from before our mission to the Expanse. We’re more famous now, but they act as if that doesn’t matter. 

It’s me. That journey changed me. I can’t be the man I was a year ago… I’ve seen and done too much. All innocence shattered, far past reclaiming.

Only Malcolm understands.

 


End file.
